


Keeping Company

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: James puts his Invisibility Cloak to a most gratifying use.





	Keeping Company

James was sweating under the Invisibility Cloak. It had been a hot day and their little flat never did have very good ventilation, so the heat of the sun seemed to cling to everything like the greasy film of a half-washed plate. So that was part of the reason why. The other part was the reason why he was wearing the Cloak tonight, why he could feel the sweat trickle down his chest, being absorbed by the elastic and cotton of his pants, the only clothing he was wearing.

That reason sat on the mustard-yellow striped sofa less than two yards away, so close that he could practically reach out and touch her. Lily. They had been married only a few months, and his guts still twisted with desire every time he looked at her. Even when -- or perhaps _especially_ when -- she was looking at someone else.

Sirius lounged on the closer end of the sofa as if he owned it, drinking a can of cheap Muggle lager and flirting shamelessly. He might have been wearing a threadbare T-shirt that was more rips than fabric, and look as if he should have taken a shower yesterday if not the day before, but nevertheless James felt a familiar throb in his groin as Sirius spoke.

"Isn't Jamie coming back tonight, then?" Sirius spoke lazily, as if the answer didn't matter to him one way or the other.

"I don't expect to see him for hours." Lily ran her fingers through her loose red hair, shaking it out and then letting one arm fall casually onto the back of the sofa as she stretched, lifting her feet up off the floor, her calf and ankle brushing Sirius' leg. If James took a step sideways he would be able to see down her low-necked blouse, but the floor there creaked, so with regret he held still for the moment.

"Don't you." Sirius tilted his head. "Is that why you asked me over, to keep you company while he's gone?"

Lily smiled and shifted herself a little closer to him. "You could say that. You know I like company. Your company in particular, if I can't have James's."

"Well, then. Just how close of company did you wish to keep?"

"About this close," said Lily. She turned on her hip and crawled on top of him.

James watched as his wife deliberately ran a finger over the lips of his best friend, her own lips parting as Sirius opened his mouth to suck on her finger.

"That's close," agreed Sirius when he paused, "but I'm not sure it's close enough."

The air around James seemed to rise another few degrees as Sirius put his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her to him, sucking at the skin of her neck. James knew just how that must feel for her; he had been on the receiving end of those harsh kisses more than once, had to hide them under a turtleneck or charm them away before Peter or Remus saw. His cock hardened, watching. He ignored it.

Lily's head was flung back, exposing her neck to Sirius' mouth and James's eyes. When Sirius paused, her fingers went to her blouse, undoing the little pearl buttons that held the thin white fabric together. Her brassiere was white too, a lacy confection that Alice Longbottom had given her as a shower gift. She twisted her arms up behind herself to undo the hooks. That was something that had always baffled James. He didn't understand why lingerie manufacturers felt it necessary to make a woman's tits as inaccessible as possible. A conspiracy, that's what it was. Carefully, mindful of the creaky board, he edged closer to see as Sirius took one rosy nipple into his mouth. Lily gasped, and James saw her other nipple start to harden untouched.

Fuck. He thought he had never seen anything so sexy in his life. He gripped the cloak with both hands to stop himself grabbing his prick; he had to keep quiet.

"Siriusss..." Lily hissed out the final S, her hands on Sirius' head, evidently urging him to suck at her other breast too, for Sirius moved, leaving the first visibly wet, a tight pink rosebud after the rain.

Sirius reached around to Lily's bum, kneading it through the crinkled green gauze of her skirt. His hands stilled for a moment, then he lifted the fabric, feeling underneath.

"You naughty girl, you're not wearing any knickers," James heard him say.

"Why should I?" Lily chuckled. "They'd only get in the way." She fumbled at the buttons of Sirius' fly.

"Let me."

Lily sat back to let Sirius unbutton, tugging the worn denim down. Sirius' prick sprang free, firm and ready. A hint of moisture at its head gleamed. James licked his lips.

"You've no right to talk when you weren't wearing anything underneath either," said Lily, running her fingertips delicately along the length of the shaft.

Sirius caught hold of her wrists. "You know what I like," he murmured.

Nodding, Lily lifted her fingers to Sirius' mouth, her eyes fluttering closed as he sucked at the first two.

James knew what Sirius liked, too. He liked it when James took him from behind, rough and fast. Sirius would grunt and groan the way he was doing now as Lily's fingers entered him.

"Oh, fuck yeah... you're the best..." said Sirius, his voice fragmenting. "Bet Jamie... loves it when you do... this to him, too."

"He does," said Lily, and James nodded his head in agreement from under the cloak. It was different from when Sirius finger-fucked him, more intense and he couldn't take it for long, but he loved it. Watching Sirius, he could almost feel Lily inside himself, too.

"Touch me," Lily demanded, pulling Sirius' hand to her. He pushed her skirt up -- James caught a glimpse of red curls -- and then his hand was between Lily's legs, his thumb moving in circles. She gave a small cry

"That's good, isn't it, you're so wet for me, want to fuck you until you can't come any more." Sirius' voice rasped. "Come on, no more teasing."

Pulling her fingers away from Sirius' bum, Lily moved forward, grasping his prick and lowering herself onto it.

"Ah," she sighed, rocking a little as if to make sure she could feel every inch. Then she started to move, her breasts swaying, their nipples stiff and ruddy. James licked his lips again, wanting to taste them. His prick was hard and he ached to be part of their fucking. The wet sounds of Sirius' cock in Lily's cunt were familiar, yet slightly different from when he and Lily had sex; the rhythm was not the same, nor was it like when James fucked Sirius, either.

Sirius was touching her again. His thumb rubbed across her clit while his fingers splayed out over her stomach, holding her skirt away. With his other hand he was caressing her breasts, squeezing the creamy flesh. Lily slowed her movements.

"Oh -- oh -- oh!" She shook, grasping the back of the sofa. James knew how it must feel to Sirius just then; the way her juicy cunt was contracting around his prick, as if urging him to join her. James's own balls tightened almost painfully at the memory.

"Yeah, that's it, come for me again." Sirius flashed a grin at her, letting go of her breasts for a moment to push back sweaty dark hair from his face. His fingers on Lily's clit never stopped moving.

"Oh fuck, that's, yes right there," Lily gasped, her hips jerking spasmodically. "Oh fuck, enough now, just..." Sirius moved both of his hands to hold on to Lily's arse as she moved, leaning forward to meet his lips once more.

James knew that Sirius was close to coming, knew it from the way that his fingers dug into Lily's hips, slamming her down on him, knew it from the way that not only Sirius' face but his neck and chest were flushed red and damp with perspiration. He was so aware of his friend's feelings that when Sirius arched and shook and came, James did too, spurting into his pants without ever having touched himself. He had just enough control not to cry out. Sirius' lips moved, but James was almost certain that the name he mouthed was not _Lily_ , but _Jamie_.

Lily rubbed herself against Sirius for a moment more, her eyes squeezing shut as she reached a third orgasm, then collapsed forward onto him. Sirius put an arm around her and stroked back tangled red hair.

"So, have I kept you sufficient company this evening?"

"For the moment, I suppose." Lily laughed softly and snuggled into Sirius' embrace. "We'll see how we feel later."

Cautiously, James stepped away, avoiding the creaking floorboard, and slipped through the doorway down the hall to their bedroom. He removed the Invisibility Cloak with relief, letting the air cool the sweat from his body, careful to remain quiet.

A quick cleaning charm and he'd get dressed, duck out through the back door, perhaps go down to the pub for a couple of hours. Peter would probably be there, and Remus, and Alice and Frank too, and they could talk or play darts or who knew what, until James could go home and pretend not to know -- yet -- what had happened.

He was glad that Lily had agreed to his plan; he'd always known that their tastes were similar. Now that Sirius had fucked Lily as a married woman, perhaps James would be able to talk him into a threesome. Lily had already said that she would be keen on the notion.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in June 2007 for the Daily Deviant, but somehow I never got it posted to AO3.


End file.
